


A Fallen Angel and a Half Demon

by QM3



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 18+, Anal, Fallen Angel, Gay, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Sex, Stuff, Twinks fucking, little violence, part demon, part human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QM3/pseuds/QM3
Summary: Damian, a half demon taken from Earth to Hell, Makes a living at 18 as the best stripper in Hell. Always waiting for a good fuck, Damian is on his knees taking it from in front or behind. He didn't realize that when he called his friend Jayden a "fallen angel", that he was actually an angel of heaven, until the day he was taken to his sex future.





	1. You Fall a Long Way before You Find Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me too much. This is my first work here.

I was no older than three. My dad had left and my mom died in childbirth. I was in an orphanage when something came down and grabbed me. I was no longer a being on earth. A Demon of Hell came to get me, and he didn't just want a cute baby.

By 18, I was the best stripper in Hell. All of those fucking sinners fucking each other and jerking off to my sexy asshole.

When I was 18, I had a tail because I lived with my demon father for so long. I thought it was so fucking good to have an extra man-magnet behind me. My dad knew I would love it especially for my specific "job." I enjoy seducing cum-fucking, 12" cock doms.

"Bye Damian. Don't bring another whore home! They just don't stop moaning and they fuck you too hard."

"Well maybe you could try my job someday. Maybe fuck me like they would fuck me? I was violated so long ago that I can't even remember how I became a cumguzzlingfuckwhorefaggot." (look that up in UrbanDictonary)

I pull down my ripped jeans just a little in the back so he can see my ass used by so many as a pleasure hole. He can see a couple of bruises I can tell, but it's nothing he isn't proud of. My dad has made me immortal. I think a couple of fucker-bruises won't hurt.

I don't even know why I bother wearing any clothes. Those jeans show guys my ass and my hole. On the street even, someone may come up to me and I would feel a finger in my hole. I love when men take there sexpurtunities.

Anyways, I walked up to the strip club, ready to start another day of love. I can hear the music from outside, but I think the moans, grunts, and cries are more audible. Walking in, I noticed most of my friends were already at it.

John AKA "Master" was banging three guys at once. He was blessed with three extra long dicks. He nods my way with his sex smile on.

The "Dark Angel" (he's my best friend Jayden. Most guys that come in only know him by Dark Angel because of his black, angel-like wings) was heading into the back because I'd be taking over for him.

Logan "Machine Cock" Max was using his enhanced speed to bang a guy so hard that he would forget who he was for the next two weeks. He did that to me once and I begged for more the next day. Whenever we put on a show, he is always the one to fuck me.

Over all, I am the only bottom there. I loved it though. Jayden always makes me happy. I wished I could finally pack the courage to ask him to be my boyfriend. I hope Dad wouldn't mind some extra sex at night.

"Hey black wings. How was the night shift?" I ask in a calm voice, feeling over his back and onto his sexy chest.

"I guess it was good Day. Some guy tried to flip-fuck with me. I thought he had one mental! But I'm not really feeling up to things today."

"Who knows, my fallen angel. I just love you anyways." I feel a slight flutter of his wings when I said "fallen angel." I never thought of it like that, but Jay may actually be a fallen angel.

He turns and looks me in the eyes. I see the blue sturring in his eyes, but I can't place why. "No one ever knew this, but I am an angel from Heaven. I was 118 and someone came up behind me in a pool and stabbed me. The only thing I could to was have sex with him or become mortal and die. So I fucked him. Little did I know, I would become an angel of Hell. I never liked Heaven anyways. Too many good people. But you. You are what I was waiting for to get my life back on track."

I stare at him. I had no idea I was right all along! My fallen angel is actually a fallen angel!

I see him leaning in to kiss my lips. Why would I resist? I let the dark winged beauty use my lips. He also begins to feel my ass an sticks his finger in to make me his.

My hands are on the back of his wings when I feel something. My hands get warmer an warmer until I notice his wings aren't black anymore. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"What?"

"You wings! They...arn't...black. Th-th-they're....."

"What! What happened!"

"They're white."


	2. I Want the Real You

Jayden POV

I can't believe what just happened.

Maybe we are both just seeing things, or I am actually free? It's been so long since I have seen the color white on my back.

“What will happen now? Are you going to leave?” Damian asks.

“We wait.”

I kiss my newfound boyfriend who seems to be in shock until our lips lock. He hops into my arms and I walk us over to a Glory Stall where men can be satisfied through holes by slaves. This particular one was not occupied, but we could see slaves on the other side ravenously swallowing cum from their masters.

A light comes through the door. “What's that?” Day asked, but all time seemed to have stopped and it was us and a light from the other room.

“Jayden of the Heavenly Angels, you have a final choice,” a booming voice came from the light.

“And that may be?” I say keeping Damian in my arms.

“You may return and become an Angel of Heaven again, or you may stay here and be a Half Life who is part Angel and part Fallen Angel.” I assume he means one wing is white and the other is black. That actually seems really sexy.

Damian looked at me with puppy eyes. I knew I couldn't leave him or any of my friends. “I'm staying.” 

The light suddenly disappeared and Damian looked at my wings. One was black and the other was white, as I suspected. He didn't care if I looked like a sex-hungry whore. He just loved me for me (and maybe my 15 inches that he could jerk from under my pants with his tail).

As time started again, my baby said, “I truly fucking love you, my big Half-Life.”

He pushes me down on the bench in the open room and I say, “I guess I'm not a fallen angel anymore slutty bitch.”

Damian loves when I dirty-talk him. He reaches for the thong around my waist (part of it is already torn because of “specific uses”) and completely rips it off. I see his mouth automatically go to work, but I pull him up, kiss the precum out of his lips, and drop him on my dick.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, you like that baby? You like a big boy fucking your pussy? Yeah ya do.” I'm holding him up a little bit and I pick up the pace. My thick 15 inches are coming all the way out and in on each stroke.

I see submission written all over his expressions, “Yes. Yes, Sir. I need you. I need to be bred by holy cum!”

Any angel, fallen, Half-Lifed, or not, has the holy cum that can make a woman pregnant immediately. For a man however, they will be able to live forever. The only time an angel can cum like this is when they have found true love.

My orgasm comes and I feel the shiny, sacred liquid fill my lover's cunt. He can't feel it because he is already immortal, but he technically could make other beings forever living.

\--------------------

Thirty minutes later, I realize that Jayden never took someone up the ass that wasn't me all day. He thinks of it too and finds a telephone to announce that the club will be closing.

“Yes, the club is closing. There is some ‘business’ to attend to.”

Whenever the other men hear that, they know something is going to happen, but they all can't be there to sin with us. 

Day and I see Logan and John coming back. Logan has cum all over his stomach, chest, and cock. John is right next to him with his arm around Logan’s shoulder and they’re talking about the day’s work. Damian ushers me into the room again.

“Hey dude! What's going on? Did Jay fuck you too hard or something?”

I hear Damian through the door saying, “Maybe, but that's not it. You need to see this.”

Damian opens the door and the men are in awe.

“Whoa! How the fuck did your wings get two fucking colors!” Logan exclaimed while stroking himself.

John didn't even know what to say. He was just standing there. Eyes wide. Mouth wide open. You probably could've fit two human cocks in there. The next thing I hear is a thud on the ground. John fainted.

“Damn, we can't just leave him there,” Damian whispers to me. He just wants to have another excuse for getting 5 dicks up his demon pussy at once. That would give me an excuse to fuck him again though so…

“All in favor of tying up John and using him out in the front, say I,” Logan smirked. He knew that he would get us both in favor. 

We've done this to John before. Tied him up naked in a leather jockstrap and either fucked him awake or Damian sucked him to the edge. We make sure when he wakes up to ask the question that's all on our minds, “You want more, boy?” (in Day’s place, he would say Master because he is all our personal boy pussy).

When we all signed our sex contract, though John was almost always a top, he agreed to be a bottom whenever he passed out (which he claimed it to be usual), Logan agreed to fucking men silly and then sucking them off, Damian agreed to everything, and I agreed to servicing one man daily that had a real rough night with his dead wife.

He was going to get the orgy of a lifetime.


	3. Keep Memories Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is about to have the most amazing orgy of his life in Hell. The boys are all ready to go right at the holes and poles waiting for them. What John doesn't know is that he was going to discover a truth that was not meant to be.

John POV

I wake up to a horse cock on my face, a wet dick at my ass, and a pleasure-eager hole ready for a fuck. The guys did it again. They forgot to ask me. Tied me up and are ready to abuse me. I love it so much though.

The first delicious tool to be inserted was Logan’s thick machine that began wrecking my asshole in no time. That was Jay’s cue to stuff his entire 15 inches down my throat and then Damian took all three of my cocks in his hole at once.

Damian moaned continuously as cum squirted into his ass repeatedly from 3 different rods. Logan grunted whenever he came in my own hole, and Jay took his length all the way back out and put it back in every time.

“Best...friends...of all...time,” I say between Jay’s thrusts, Logan’s grunts, and Damian’s lust. These three are all I really need.

The next thing I know, Damian hops off my cocks and positions all five of our dicks at the one cavity that can take them completely and become as tight as knot later. Just before he got his prize, he pulls us all down and we kiss to our hearts’ content; as soon as he pulls away, I feel his back up and touch a certain spot.

Everything goes black.

\--------------------

I wake up somewhere. It's not the club or anywhere I'm familiar with. Two young boys stand at a window. One I recognize as Damian.

I walk over and try to touch his hand, but my own hand goes straight through his. It seemed like a dream. But it happened before.

“My dad won't like that I'm not home,” young Damian says. The other boy looks at him, his eyes almost as beautiful as a meadow on a summer day.

“I'm sure he won't mind.”

I notice that they are holding hands. This couldn't be in Hell. This had to be on Earth. No child of our underworld is as beautiful as the one Damian stands before yet he has so much in common with this boy.

The boy puts his hand under Damian's shirt. Damian does the same to him. They take them off and Damian jumps into the meadow-eyed boy’s arms. He brushes the mysterious boy’s hair away and looks him square in the eye.

“I want to have you forever. We could be together forever,” Damian says. I watch as the other boy touches exactly where I touched to see this. I realize this is why Damian stopped going back.

Once my realization leaves, I'm left with two bare boys who are touching each other left and right. Damian is already stroking what seems to be his Earthly-lover’s dick. It can be seen they had true love.

“Put it inside me. I want to know what it feels like in my butt.” Damian is giving the boy a full-on lap dance. The two couldn't have been older than thirteen at the time. Even this Earth boy has a long cock for such a young age.

Moans and groans are exchanged just before Damian arches his ass and meadow-boy puts his long shaft inside. “I love you, Damian.”

“I love you more, Noah….”

I am immediately transported to what looks like two years later. Damian is at that same window, but I don't see Noah anywhere.

When I turn around, what looks like an older woman is walking towards Day. “You know he is never coming back.”

My eyes widen in shock. WHAAAAAT?! When did this happen? How did he die? Where did he go? Heaven? Hell?

“Yeah. I just like to come here and think. Thank you for letting me stay. This was our favorite place right here by the window.”

The woman frown becomes a miniature smile. “Ok. Just tell me if you ever need anything, though I know all you want is him here again.”

This is when it gets real: I see Damian shed a single tear. The first time ever. He never cried once. I've seen him everyday for the last three years and never witnessed him sadden by anything.

When the tear falls, the memory is broken and I'm back at the club, on the floor, lying down with my best friends who are unmistakably asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these. If you enjoy too, comment.


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made, but they can be fixed...one way or another.

Damian POV

Oh no. This is bad. This is so very bad. Why did he touch it? I thought I hid it well enough. Oh no no no!

I wake up and it's the middle of the night. We're all quietly resting on the floor when I see John sitting up wondering where he is for a moment. I get up and take his arm. Leading him into a room full of bondage toys, I tie him up and lock the sound-proof door. 

“What's happening? Day? What's up buddy? Can you get me out of…” I slap his ass and he is immediately out of his sobered state. I am pointing my tail at him almost furiously.

“What did you see? Did you see it all? Never go there again, or more than just a slap will be coming that ass’s way,” I say and slide my own asshole on one of his fuck sticks.

He moans and says in a wobbly voice, “Mm…I saw…Noah.”

That was all it took to trigger a bad reaction from me. I take out the 20 inch dildo that's six inches thick and drive it into his ass. He screams in agonizingly painful pleasure. “How do you know his name? What else did you see? Tell me all of it. Now. Or the rest doesn’t go up.”

“You looked...thirteen. You both said you loved each other by a window. Next you looked older; he was gone and it was only you and his mother.” I didn't believe him. I put another five inches deeper into his legally abused manhole which made him cry out my name so loud that the guys outside could've heard it.

“When you were thirteen you fucked each other!” he cried. “That's all I know! Now please push it all the way in,” he pleaded. And with a wave of my fingers, the dildo was all the way in his willing fuckhole and cum sprayed from all three exits until I knew he hurt. I released the dildo and untied him.

His reward for cooperation was my ass sucking the cum from his love guns after his favorite torture session ever.

I put those memories there so no one would ever find them. Every other memory was in my asshole or on my lips, but I never suspected someone to find my most private stash.

When walking out, I see that my other two fuck buddies are awake with looks questioning my depressed anger. “Day? Where are you going? We open in an hour,” Logan says.

“I'm taking the day off,” I say with the annoyance completely audible. Before Jayden could talk me out of it, with a flick of my fingers I closed and locked the door from the outside.

\--------------------

It wasn't long before my dad discovered me hiding away in my room, tears streaming from my eyes. I'm completely naked on my bed thinking of what my life could've been.

“Open up…”

“No.”

“Alright then. I guess you won't get my dick in your hole baby. Your loss.” Oh god my dad knows how to get me to open the door.

I race into his arms. The warm comfort of my demon father’s arms. He picks me up and we sit down on the bed together.

“I wanted to be normal, Dad. I was so close.” I hug him with all my love and the next thing to happen is a finger in my hole. He brings me even closer.

I lift my little ass up and plunge it down on my own father’s magnum dong. It comforts me more than anything ever before. I can feel its presence probing inside my hole. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows I’d love.

“Good, baby boy. Now tell me what happened,” Dad says as he is grinding his dick further into my hole. I never knew I could take him this far. I didn't think I could take him at all!

“Mm...uh...yeah Daddy...uh...John found them...mm...uuuh...He found my memories of Noah………deeper...please.” I sounded like a broken fuckboy. It felt like Daddy was taking what he wanted through my pleasure. I felt vulnerable. In pieces that he was putting back together in the best way.

I could see what Daddy wanted was for me to submit myself. He watched as I derived pleasure from his offerings. Swallowing his pole in my anus. I couldn't answer any more questions

I went out cold on his beautiful fuck sword.


End file.
